dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Battalion
*Real Name: Alexander Lyons *Alias: Battalion *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Male *Hair: Red, Eyes: Red *Status Citizenship: American *First appearance: Team Titans #2 (October, 1992) History Battalion's origin starts 10 years into the future. In this timeline, the villain known as Lord Chaos rules the world with tyranny. Battalion is the second in command of a team named the "Team Titans". This team was created to defeat Lord Chaos and restore the peace and freedom of the world. However, this timeline was overridden by later actions, so it no longer exists in this form. Battalion's real last name was Lyons, but his first name is unknown. He was a concert pianist, living a happy life with his wife Essie and their two children, until Lord Chaos outlawed all music. When Lyons refused to comply, Lord Chaos decided all of Lyon's genetic line were clearly contaminated, and had his wife and children slaughtered in front of his eyes Lyons vowed revenge against Lord Chaos and everything he represented, and soon joined the rebellion as Battalion, where he earned a reputation as the "drill sergeant from hell". Soon after that, he joined the Team Titans, a resistance force against Lord Chaos's reign. Battalion worked closely with the Nightwing of the future (later revealed not to be a future version of Dick Grayson) to train the brave young warriors to achieve their true potential. One day, the leader of the Team Titans sent the team on a risky and dangerous mission to travel 10 years into the past and kill Donna Troy before she could give birth to Robert Long, the future Lord Chaos. Their time travel was successful, but Donna's own teammates the New Teen Titans prevented her from being killed. However, even though she gave birth to Robert Long, the two Titans teams were able to work together to change the future and prevent Lord Chaos' reign. After the mission was acomplished, the Team Titans were trapped into the past, with no way to return to a future no longer existed. Despite their attempt to murder her, Donna Troy let them stay in her New Jersey farmhouse while they tried to figure out how to fit into this timeline. Battalion started to develop feelings for Donna Troy, but before their relationship had a chance to develop, the time crisis of Zero Hour revealed that their future had never truly existed. It turns out that the being known as Monarch (previously called Hawk) had created a false future and set himself up as the real leader of the Team Titans so that he could train young metahumans as an army of sleeper agents in order to help him rule the entire timeline. In Zero Hour, Monarch (now called Extant) absorbed the power of Waverider and used it to take advantage of the incoming time crisis, using the Team Titans and the rest of his army to try to keep the world's heroes from preventing the time crisis. However, his plan failed; the heroes won, and all the parallel and false timelines were erased from existence. The only three Team Titans to survive were Terra II, Mirage, and Deathwing, who turned out to be from the present timeline. Extant had erased their memories to make them part of his army. Battalion, however, was erased from history; not only does he no longer exist, but he never truly did. Batallion thumb1.gif battalion_tristao.gif Other Versions LilBattalion_MB.png Batallion_Byzantine_MB.gif Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Team Titans